medieval_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Mignon
Mignon is a minor religion within the Hales. The Religion of Mignon Within the Hales Followers of Mignon have been spotted and seen throughout the lands ever since the Peasant Rebellion. Since then, members of Mignon, most prominently High Priest Dezekiel Notaus, are often always seen during notable events. Furthermore, it was Dezekiel Notaus, the High Priest of Mignon, who wedded King Sigurd and Queen Elizabeth. While nothing is of relevance is happening, those of Mignon are typically found in Aedwin, preaching the word of Mignon. Beliefs Those of Mignon believe that Mignon is simply everything. Mignon is the air, the plants, the water, the people around you. Mignon is the driving force that brings players together, for better or worse, throughout the world. Mignon occasionally calls to the current High Priest to carry out his actions. The actions of Mignon are not always beneficial, however its followers understand that being a man of Mignon will allow them to enter the Castle of Mignon in the afterlife. The Everlasting Scroll of Mignon The Everlasting Scroll of Mignon''' is where all knowledge of Mignon is to be deprived from. The scroll is not present in the lands, however it is remembered in its entirety by the standing High Priest. The Everlasting Scroll of Mignon, lives up to its name, as the scroll contains three proverbs (Dixie, Phil, and Hugh), each with 17 chapters that contain 38 sections within them. '''Hierarchy # High Priest- The High Priest is responsible for all things Mignon. The High Priest communicates with Mignon directly and gathers his men to execute Mignon's orders. # Deacon- The Deacon is the second highest honor a man of Mignon can acquire. The Deacon is the High Priest's right hand man, and is responsible for training/finding the next High Priest. # Dunce- The title of Dunce is appointed to Disciples after they have obtained high knowledge in the art of Mignon. # Disciple- The term Disciple is used to identify those new to the religion of Mignon. Apparel In the past, those of Mignon wore plain green robes, however in the present they now wear green and white robes, the represent the balance between Mignon's commands and nature. High Priest: ''The High Priest wears the traditional robes, yellow shoulder pads, and the ''Holy Hat of Mignon.' ''Deacon: ''The Deacon wears traditional robes, green shoulder pads, and a white hood. ' ' ''Dunce/Disciple: The Dunce/Disciple wear traditional robes, no shoulder pads, and a green hood. '''Things of Importance Artifacts * The Holy Blade of Mignon (Lost) * The Holy Shield of Mignon * The Infamous "Key of Green" * The Everlasting Scroll of Mignon (Lost) * The Holy Hat of Mignon Locations * House of Mr. Smith in Aedwin, for having the best beds in all the lands. * The house Bakery in Aedwin, for providing the finest Bread in all the lands. * The Mignon quarters, where those of Mignon congregate and reside. Individuals * King Nikolas Simmons of Aedwin * Maggie, of House Baker * Sean Ramius, of House Baker * Mr. Smith * Garg, The Gladiator of Terran Category:Religions